noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Doren Kayle
Doren Kayle is a Selfmad gone rogue, who stood up against his own people and led the caravan houses to unite as one. He travelled a bit with the Avarroes and is commonly admired by the people of the wastes. He earned the right to have statues of himself in various cities and appears in the elitist gallery of Wolfblood Estate. His legacy have brought many good things for the peoples of the wastes. More than being a role model of bravery, sacrifice and determination, he managed to help the arise against the Selfmad government for the greater good... and because he was himself a Selfmad, his example made sure the people wouldn't judge the entire Selfmad population because of its government choices. Many Selfmads have gone rogue following his example and for several years, he was the priority target of the Pitt. Also, a little faction has been created on his model, the "Faceless". YOUTH Doren Kayle was born in the Pitt, at the middle classes level. His father was an iridium trader and his mother sold medical supplies for the medical levels of the pitt. They were separated when Doren's brother, a Selfmad scout, didn't manage to find a proper place to build a bunker, which made his mission a failure, the consequences being for his family. There isn't much else to tell about his childhood, except that he met his future wife at the age of fourteen and never slept with another woman of his life, and so was it for her. When the two of them were teenagers, a medical test declared them incompatible and forbidden to marry because of the high risks of giving birth to a heart-weakened Selfmad. They passed the next ten years seeing each other in secret, until she finally got pregnant. Doren was embarassed, since she wasn't married to anybody and had no reproducing licence because of the medical test results. Doren volunteered for the first mission for the wastes, promising to find someone who could be able to evacuate her before the government notice her pregnancy. SKILLS Doren Kayle was a physics theorist and an expert in nuclear matters. Quite often, he was contacted by Lunars inside the Pitt, which lead him to know they had secret access to this place. TROMAL Doren heard about the city of Tromal, which, according to Selfmad spies, was devoting a cult to the Lunars. Believing it to be the closest place to contact Moonshine, Doren went there right away and spent a month trying to find evidences of Lunars. He didn't want to give up, because he noticed too much attention on such a small village for it to be random. Edgar de Tavey and his cell were there, as well as the teenager EulaEudanla Teiteia, under the protection of an archiduchess Doren became friend with. And Doren was right, since the Lunars finally showed up and took offers from the citizen. Just before they were attacked by monarchist soldiers, Doren Kayle promised to give them his skills in nuclear projects, at the only condition of evacuating his lover and making believe they were both dead. The lunars were pleased to accept the deal and prepared an office for Doren at Tromal. The city was under the ice because of Edgar de Tavey who erased traces of his presence, but it wasn't a problem, at the contrary, it provided more discretion to the researches. A week later, Doren's lover was with him and they spent twenty years under the ice, studying and making researches for Moonshine. It is important to say that Doren never worked on atomic bombs, simply on the energy part of the nuclear, essentialy for cruisers reactors. It seems that Moonshine kept Doren and his wife's cancers away as long as they worked for them, since no symptom has been detected during their stay at tromal. They had a daughter, Sarah, in perfectly good health. At 45, they became two of the oldest Selfmads to walk the earth, when a problem occured. Because of an intrusion of Illuminati agents, the Leto containing facility was broken and the whole city's aeration system was filled with Leto spores, making everybody completely crazy. Doren couldn't reach his family's quarters at time, so he found a safe place from where he leaded Sand and Victor Avarroes to their goal by radio (radio emitters were allowed under the surface of Tromal). In exchange, he asked them to evacuate him and his family. Soon after, the cancer came back and Moonshine wouldn't answer Doren's calls. He knew he had to go back to the Pitt for a cure, a cure the government would never give. THE RISE OF A HERO Doren followed the Avarroes on their quest to secure their family, as he did for his, hiding his wife at New-Jerusalem. When he heard about their will of uniting the factions of No-return, he immediatly knew his own would never follow. But he believed in their capacity of saving the world and concluded that his former faction was on the way of it. With the help of the Avarroes, he met Jeremiah II and EulaEudanla, and in exchange of services for them, he earned their trust and their investment in a big project : unite all caravan houses together and creating an alliance between them and the monarchy to overthrow the Selfmad government. Many quests were on the way and Doren managed to achieve and survive them all, despite his cancer growing, his age and the lack of time his family had. The message he received from Selfmad agents, telling his family had been captured and was about to be executed, only fueled his motivation in the project of overthrowing his former employers. Then he succeeded in creating United, the union of all caravan houses. It was double historical : the houses allied, and allied because of one of their former enemies, a Selfmad. By precaution, he wrote a testamonial where he mentioned that if he came to die, his parts were to be given to Sixte, he became partner and friend with. PERSONNALITY Doren is an idealist, full of hopes and rebellion. His life in itself is an accumulation of problems, but he used to turn them into his advantages ; the more his enemies tried to stop him, the more he considered that his goals were close and important. He is somebody who is ready to give everything up when the time comes, if it manages to help other people have a better life. Not good at violence nor in physical activities, he tries the best he can to follow younger and healthier people without complaining, hiding them his weaknesses if the group would be in danger if it stopped to take care of him. "The more the people are afraid of the world, the more I feel optimistic about it. Because their fear is a symptom of a changing world they loose grip on, leaving what is to come to the unknown, the feared. To me, it only means that a new world is coming, and we can make it a better one. It is much better than to stagnate in a well known world, but a world that has no long-term hope." that is one of his most known quotes. THE END (SPOILER) When Jeremiah II was missing, he worked hard on finding him. With success. To press the monarchy to act against the Selfmads, he took part in the rescue commando, again despite his physical weaknesses. He survived the whole battle, until he was wounded with a swarm attack. Almost dying, he made sure that the king was found, made him promise to accelerate the war process and made sure he would be propelly evacuated. After only he took an evacuation chopper himself, who dropped him near the medical facilities. Doren didn't know the facilities had been overthrown by a commando of Selfmad snipers. Before he reached the entrance hall, he was hit by an explosive bullet right in the head, as well as the chopper pilot. Their bodies were left by the Selfmads, but Jeremiah insisted on sending a team to bring his own back to the castle, where he would receive the highest honors from the monarchy. Several statues representing him were built and he earned his place among the heroes of the royal gallery. His wife and daughter were evacuated by the royal forces during the siege of the Pitt, a siege he made possible. His wife, Elena Kayle, founded the first Republic of California, where she tries hard to apply her husband's ideals. Category:Characters